


Though I'm Barely Touching You

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Older Jensen, Romance, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 8.  Jensen and Jared are living happily together in Austin and Jared, now nineteen, is going to community college and has made a new friend, a very attractive new friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though I'm Barely Touching You

**Author's Note:**

> This episode starts two years on from the end of pt 7.

 

 

**Jared**

 

"Jen, I'm home!" He threw his bag down on the sofa and strode through into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, twisting the cap off he took a long drink. "Jen! are you here?" Jared had seen his boyfriend's Jaguar in the garage so unless he'd come home and been collected by one of the company cars he should be around somewhere.

He slipped his converse off in the hallway and made his way up the stairs. The door to their bedroom was open and he could hear the sound of country rock coming from within. Jensen was in front of the window, his back to Jared as he looked out. The older man's blond hair was wet and he wore only a pair of loose sweatpants. Jared stood still, taking a moment to admire the man he loved, his broad shoulders, muscular back and trim waist. At last he alerted him to his presence "Hey."

Jensen turned to him, smiling softly. "Jay, I didn't hear you come in."

"I've only just got back. I didn't expect you to home yet though." Jared looked at his watch. "It's only four thirty."

Crossing the room Jensen slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He still hadn't quite got used to the fact that Jay was a few inches taller than him now, due to a last minute growth spurt last year. They kissed softly before Jensen spoke again. "I missed you, thought I'd come home early and see if I could talk you into coming out to dinner."

"Mmmmm," Jared hummed against Jen's neck. "I missed you too, but I've got an assignment to get done by Monday so I should really start it tonight."

Jensen let a hand drift down to cup Jared's ass. "C'mon baby. We haven't been out for weeks and it's only Wednesday, you can start your assignment tomorrow can't you?"

Jared sighed happily as Jensen kissed him again and used the hand on Jared's ass to pull their bodies together. "I guess that would be ok. I don't have any classes tomorrow so I can spend the day at the library."

"Good, that's settled. Dinner later, sex now." Jensen grinned.

"How about sex now, dinner later, more sex after dinner?" Jared whispered as he peppered kisses down his lover's throat.

"I am sooo on board with that." Jensen moaned.

 

**Jensen**

 

Sitting in his home office, he had been staring at the screen of figures when his mobile phone rang. Caller ID told him it was Jared. "Hey baby." he answered.

"Hi Jen. Just letting you know I'll be back a bit later tonight. I'm going round to Matt's to work on our psychology paper."

Jensen frowned. He had managed to come home early again as he had barely seen his boyfriend in the last two weeks since they had gone out to dinner, that had been the last time they had had sex too and Jensen had planned on a romantic evening in for them. "Ok Jay. Do you know what time you'll be home?"

"I have no idea, hopefully we can get this finished tonight so it will probably be late. Go ahead and eat, I'll get some take out on my way home. Love you Jen."

"Love you too Jay." He hung up. He hoped the paper was finished tonight and then they could finally spend some time together rather than Jared always being at Matt's. Jensen had only met Matt Cohen once. He had meant to surprise Jared by picking him up from campus for lunch but while he was waiting he had seen Jared exit the building with a tall young man, around Jared's age. He had thick dark hair and deep blue eyes and he was making Jensen's boyfriend laugh, he also had a hand on the small of Jared's back as they walked down the steps. Jen had called out and immediately Matt had moved his hand as Jay hurried over to Jen and hugged him, seeming happy at the surprise, Matt however plastered a fake smile on when Jared introduced Jensen as his boyfriend. The man was obviously interested in Jay but his boyfriend couldn't see it.

Leaving his office to go to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a tub of leftover stir fry, popped it into the microwave and grabbed a beer. Taking his meal back to his office he decided he might as well get some work done.

 

There was a thump and a quite curse. Jensen opened his eyes and sat up in bed. "Jay?" He switched the bedside lamp on.

"Sorry Jen, I didn't mean to wake you up. Kicked the corner of the dresser," he rubbed his toe and winced.

Jensen glanced at the alarm clock. Two am. "Why are you so late?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Told you, we wanted to get the paper finished tonight." Jay pulled off his t-shirt and shrugged out of his jeans and underwear then climbed into bed, wrapping Jen's arm around him as he snuggled up. "It's all done now, so I'm all yours again."

"All mine _again_?" Jen raised an eyebrow but still held Jared close. "When were you _not_ all mine?"

"I've been all yours from the minute we met Jen, but I realise I've been busy with school work lately so I'm going to make it up to you." Jared smirked as he dragged a hand over Jensen's naked torso. "Just how awake are you right now?"

"Very, very awake now." Jensen growled and pulled the younger man on top of him until he could feel the brunette's balls resting atop his half hard cock. Jay leaned forward, slotting his mouth over Jensen's as he reached beneath the pillows for the lube he knew was there. He pulled back, flicking his tongue over Jen's nipple as he straightened up. Pouring out a good amount of the slick onto his fingers he coated them well then reached behind and began to prep himself. "Fuck baby! You're so hot!" The blonde growled. He put one hand on Jay's toned thigh while the other stroked over his lover's erection lightly. Jensen was fully hard now as Jared writhed on top of him, he had worked up to three fingers and was stretched open on them panting when he took hold of Jen's thick shaft, rubbing the excess lube from his hand over it and lining it up with his hole. Jensen groaned as Jared sank down onto him slowly.

Pausing when he was fully seated, his eyes flickering closed as he adjusted. "So full Jen. God I love your cock!"  Jen brought his hands to the younger man's hips as he began to circle them, enjoying the pleasant burn he felt.

Jensen stared up at Jared as he began to lift up so, so slowly, teasing Jen as he rode just the head of Jen's cock over and over before sinking back down the full length. "Fuck Jay!" He gasped,the overwhelming need to fuck up into the tight heat took over and he gripped tightly onto his lover's hips thrusting up hard and fast.

"Oh fuck yes!" Jared moaned, dropping down to meet every thrust of his lover's hips.

He impaled the boy on his big hard dick, slamming up into his prostate roughly when Jared arched his back to grab Jen's thighs for balance. "Jesus baby, so fuckin' tight for me!" He grunted. He could feel his release approaching, the heat building in his thighs and stomach, the tingling in his tightening balls. He could see Jared's cock leaking pre-cum as it bounced against his stomach and he reached out for it but Jay batted his hand away.

"Like this, wanna cum just from your cock Jen... close already..."

"Fuck!" Jensen growled loudly and plated his feet against the mattress to fuck up into his boyfriend harder and faster. He was going to cum, he couldn't stop it now "Jay! Fuck baby I'm gonna..."

Before he finished his warning he felt Jared jerk, his ass squeezing down milking Jensen's cock as his own cum fell thickly onto his lover's abs. "Jen, Jesus Jen..So good!" He panted as the blonde fucked them both slowly through their joint release. Jen finally felt Jared collapse against him, a dead weight in his arms. "I love you Jen, God do I love you!"

Jen smiled and kissed the top of the boy's hair. "I love you too Jay.

Jay smiled back then grimaced as he slid off Jen's softening cock. "That was big load you put inside of me wasn't it?"

Chuckling Jen nodded. "Two weeks worth baby."

Jared frowned. "Has it been that long? I'm sorry. It will be summer break soon and we'll have a lot more time together."

"Not planning on spending all your time with Matt then?" Jensen kicked himself for the way he sounded and knew that Jay heard his tone of voice too.

"Jensen Ackles...Are you _jealous?"_ The brunette rolled onto his stomach and poked at Jensen's ribs teasingly.

"Of course I am!" Jensen admitted between very unmanly tickled giggles, but Jared stopped his wiggling fingers on hearing Jensen's reply.

"Really? You're jealous? Why?"

"Baby...you're gorgeous! There is no man on earth that wouldn't want you." Jen placed his palms on his lover's face and kissed his lips tenderly but Jared held back.

"Except maybe..a _straight_ man, which Matt is by the way." Jared looked Jensen squarely in the face. "You do trust me don't you Jen?"

"Of course I trust you Jay." He left off saying that it was Matt he didn't trust. " I've just missed you being not being around so much the last couple of weeks but I'm being selfish cos I've been used to having you all to myself for so long." He kissed Jared again and this time the boy returned his kiss with fervour.

"You are the most important thing in my life old man and as soon as you've had enough time to recuperate I'm going to show you again just how much I've missed you..." Jared grinned mischievously then yelped as he was rolled onto his back and Jen was pinning him down.

"Oh, I don't need time baby boy." He humped his hardening cock into Jared's thigh. "I'm ready for round two if you are?"

"Hell yeah!"

 

**Jensen**

 

Crossing to the chair which Jared had slumped himself down into Jensen massaged the teens shoulders. "So how was your last final?"

"Good, I think." Jared sighed, then hummed contentedly as his body relaxed under his boyfriends hands. "Mmmm, that's nice. I think I'm gonna go to bed and sleep for a week."

He wrapped his arms around Jay's chest and dropped his chin onto the long chestnut hair. "That would be a good idea if our guests weren't arriving tomorrow afternoon."

Jared perked up immediately at the thought of seeing Chad, Sandy and Misha again. It had been several months since they'd been able to go up to Seattle for the weekend to see their friends and for Jen to check on his gym. Misha was still doing a great job of running the place and Chad had passed his course as a fitness instructor and continued to work there. They had been a couple ever since Jensen had revealed Misha's crush on Chad and they had gone on their first date a few days later. Things had gone so well that barely a month after that Misha had moved into the apartment and into Chad's room. Sandy still lived with them in the large apartment that they now insisted on paying rent for. Jensen didn't tell them that the money he asked them for only covered half the lease, he was quite happy to continue to pay the balance without them knowing as they couldn't afford the full rent otherwise. Sandy no longer worked for Ackles Fitness Studios. She had become a P.A to a business associate of Jensen's thanks to his glowing letter of recommendation.

"Why don't you go have a shower while I start dinner?" Jen suggested and Jared nodded, rose and left the kitchen. He was halfway up the stairs before he called out to Jensen.

"As long as you're not making that horrible stir fry again!"

Jensen threw the noodles back into the cupboard. "Hadn't even thought about it!" He yelled back.

 

**Chad**

 

"Jesus Christ! Is it always so fuckin' hot in Texas?" He shrugged his jacket off and tucked it into the strap of his carry on. Jensen laughed as he led the three of them to the car, foregoing the Jaguar that day for the 4x4 so they had more room for their luggage. Jared had opted to stay back at the house and fire up the grill for lunch, so Sandy called shotgun and when all the cases were stowed he and Misha climbed into the back seat.

"Hey you two...no making out back there," Jensen laughed.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever you say Ackles," Chad replied, immediately ignoring his host and planting a long kiss on Misha's stunned lips.

He sat with his arm around Misha for the rest of the short journey, happy to stay mainly silent and look out of the window, he'd never been to any of the southern states before and kinda naively expected everything to look like something out of a John Wayne movie but he quickly realised that was not the case and chuckled to himself. Misha rested his shock of dark hair against the blond's shoulder. "Are you ok pookie?" Chad heard Jensen snort in the front seat at Misha's nickname for him but, not wanting to assault the driver, he let it pass for now. He liked the sweet name, it was very...Misha-ish.

"I'm good Mish." He hugged his boyfriend tighter to him and settled back, listening to Sandy tell Jensen about her new job.

 

"Jay! Man! No wonder you abandoned us to move here, look at this place!"

They had just arrived at the couple's home and while Jensen and Misha had carried the luggage to the guest rooms Chad and Sandy had headed into the garden to find their old roommate.

"Chad! So good to see you!" Jared gave him a clap on the back then turned to Sandy for a hug. "It's great to have you guys here." He turned back to Chad. "Where are our men?"

The young blond shrugged. "Doing the heavy lifting." He caught sight of the steaks on the grill and grinned. "You sure know how to give a warm welcome."

Jen and Misha appeared with bottles of beer that made Chad smile even wider and they settled down in chairs under the shade of a large umbrella to chat as lunch finished cooking.

 

It was nearing nine o'clock by the time the cooler evening air sent them inside and while Sandy excused herself for an early night the men made themselves comfortable in the sitting room. Chad relaxed back into a large armchair, Misha curled up on his lap. He watched as Jensen sat on the sofa, spreading his legs for Jared to sit between them with his back resting on Jen's chest.

Just three years ago everything had been so different, Chad thought. Now he was in a long term relationship. Misha was an amazing man and Chad couldn't imagine life without him. He had wanted a man to accept him for everything and here, knowing all there was to know, Misha loved him dearly and he brightened Chad's life with every sparkle of those insanely blue eyes. Jared and Jen appeared to be happy too and their love for each other shone but there was something, awkward. Chad couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was...different, from the last time he'd seen them and it worried him.

 

**Jared**

 

He gasped for breath and giggled. "I'm glad the guest rooms are  _way_ down the hall."

Jensen dropped down beside him. "If they didn't hear you anyway they'd have to be deaf baby."

"Fuck, that was...wow!"

"Mmm hmmm." Jensen draped a leg over his lover's thigh and an arm encircled Jared's waist. "We should definitely sleep now." he mumbled.

"Yeah, sleeeeep," Jared yawned and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the ringtone of Jared's phone filled the air. "It's three in the morning, who the fuck is calling at three in the morning!" he snatched up his phone. "Yeah?" He listened for a minute and Jensen could hear a deep voice on the other end of the line but not clear enough to make out any words. "Ok Matt, just stay right there I'm on my way." He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to quickly clean up. It's one thing to fall asleep next to your boyfriend with his cum dribbling from your ass but he wasn't going to pick Matt up in that condition. He went back into the bedroom to pull on some pants and a shirt, Jensen was sat on the side of the bed looking at him, clearly he was not happy.

"Are you going to tell me where you're going?"

"Matt's been ditched at a bar by some guys from school. He needs a ride." Jared explained.

"Why doesn't he call a cab?" Jensen said, exasperated.

"I don't know Jen, he said something about not having his wallet...Look I won't be long, I'll drop him straight at his place and be back as soon as I can." Stepping forward to kiss his lover Jared was met with the side of his face as Jensen turned and stood up.

"Whatever Jay, just go." Jensen slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"Fuck!" Jared cursed, stalling for a minute before snatching up his car keys and heading out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
